


Quite Me

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually it's Silver who gets angry. Sometimes, very sometimes, it's Gold. Huntershipping quick fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duelstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=duelstrike).



> This was written at the request of duelstrike and took about ten minutes.

On very rare occasions, Gold got angry. Angry enough to not laugh it off. Silver was never entirely sure how to cope with it when it happened, but generally tried to avoid calling Gold an idiot.

The worst time was the fifth time Gold had gone all the way up to Mt Silver to fight Red, only to lose. He burst into Silver’s place, sat slumped on the couch with his arms folded over his chest for about a minute before shouting, “I’m never gonna win! How could I? It’s RED, he’s the most prodigy Trainer of all time, and I can’t beat that damn  _pikachu_. A pikachu! Pikachu are pathetic, but I can’t beat it!”

Silver opened his mouth to say something (he had no idea what, just something), but Gold continued on his tirade.

“He beat Team Rocket single-handedly! I had to get you and Lance to help, didn’t I? And they say he has the fastest time of beating the Elite Four ever! Why the hell do I even bother? He’s light years ahead of me! And yes I know that light years are for measuring distance not time and that Mt Silver isn’t literally even half a light year away it’s a figure of speech to say _that I. Will. Never. Win._ ”

Breathing heavily, Gold buried his face in his hands.

“Well,” Silver awkwardly started. “I dunno how much help stripping you was.”

Gold huffed.

“What, do you want me to tell you to give up? Like hell, I want you to win too.”

Yet again Gold huffed.

“Remember, I lose to you all the time, so if you don’t beat Red then I look even weaker.”

“You’re not weak,” Gold muttered.

“Yeah, I know, and you beat me all the time, so you’re extremely not weak.” Silver hesitated for a moment before sitting next to Gold. “And the way I remember it, Lance was the one demanding you help him. Not the other way around. And Green Oak won’t shut the hell up about how he was there helping Red take Team Rocket down.”

Gold looked up ever so slightly. “That’s true…”

Silver felt like touching Gold in some sort of reassuring way, but he knew that sort of thing wasn’t really his thing. So he ended up just awkwardly patting Gold on the head.

Gold seemed to understand, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Silver. “Next time,” he declared. “Next time I’ll beat him. I promise.”

Silver rolled his eyes. “I don’t care if you do or you don’t. Just quit sulking about it.”

Gold nodded and buried his face in Silver’s shoulder.

The next time, he won. True to his words, Silver didn’t care, beyond seeing the idiot satisfied with himself again.


End file.
